cradledatacorefandomcom-20200214-history
National Animal
A National Animal is an organism, living, extinct, or mythological, that acts as a symbol for a nation. It acts as a representation or characterization for the country and is frequently used as a stand-in for the country in symbolic artwork. Some nations have multiple national animals, or have changed their animal over time. Smaller entities within a nation, such as individual worlds, may have their own special animals as well. Below is a list of national animals officially used by the nations of the Known Galaxy, registered by the Galactic Nations Cultural Council. Ashkathi Union The national animal of the Ashkathi Union is the kull, due to their integral part of the Great Hunt as well as their common distribution across Larine, and their being integral to the food web of the planet. Izeran Empire The national animal of the Izeran Empire is the rokai, a species of flying, predatory reptile native to Akanda. Rokai have long been admired in Izera for their elegance, adaptability and skillfulness. They are highly successful hunters even in the face of urban encroachment and habitat destruction, taking to cities and cliff sides almost as well as their natural homes in the planet's towering rainforests. The creatures inspired the ancient tales about the mythical D'drokai and more modern urban myths about rokai abducting (and sometimes eating) misbehaving children, and even served as the inspiration for the Tarokai Fightercraft's design. Kuhneebo Conglomerate The Kongo's national animal is currently the sestubara. An enormous, violent, and powerful predator, it has redundant heads, thickly armored scales, extremely sharp claws and tail, regrows lost limbs and organs, and has featured prominently in all manner of ancient kuhn myths. Norb Network The Norb Network national animal is species #QUUXD21EM0. Sometimes dubbed the "Norbypus", it is a silicon-based lifeform with a vaguely platypus-like shape. Sirian Union The national animal of the Sirian Union is the arruzan, a six legged pseudo-canid that is native to Siria. The arruzan is admired in Sirian space for its independent streak, which is tempered with an ability to work seamlessly with others due to being a pack hunter. It is also viewed positively as a result of its swiftness, cunning, ferocity, and persistence. As a result, the animal has long been used as a representation of the Sirian Union both at home and abroad. The arruzan was used as a symbol of resistance by the Guardians of Eakalla and the Freedom Militia during the Six Year War, and many Sirian military units have an arruzan displayed prominently on the unit badge. Verandi Empire The national animal of of the Verandi Empire is the Pemido swampling (Paludemore pemidus), a small predatory animal native to many of the swamplands of Zaphnath's Samaria and Shorin continents. According to old reports, a swamp bit the Minister of the Treasury Nati Carson's hand and refused to let go for 20 minutes despite several men, including King Thaddeus Dex Ducis, attempting to pull it off. Impressed by the little creature, Thaddeus decided to make it a symbol of Verandi resilience and tenacity. It was made official in 2828. Since then, the Pemido swampling has lost its official position several times over the centuries during dynastic changes, only to be restored by subsequent monarchs. Category:International